Jumanji: The Next Level
Jumanji: The Next Level is a 2019 American fantasy adventure comedy film directed by Jake Kasden. It is a sequel to the 2017 film Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle and the fourth installment in the Jumanji franchise. It was produced by Columbia Pictures and was released by Sony Pictures Releasing on December 13, 2019. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Dwayne Johnson as Dr. Smolder Bravestone: Eddie's avatar (who was previously Spencer's); a strong, confident archaeologist, explorer, and the leader of the team. Zachary Tzegaegbe will portray a young Smolder Bravestone. ** Danny DeVito as Eddie Gilpin: Spencer's cranky, but well-meaning grandfather. * Jack Black as Professor Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon: Fridge's new avatar (who was previously Bethany's); a paleontologist, archaeologist, cartographer, cryptographer, and geometric. ** Ser'Darius Blain as Anthony "Fridge" Johnson: A Brantford High School football jock, who cares more about football than studying. He and Spencer, who were childhood friends, reconciled by the end of the previous film after years of disassociation. His experience as Franklin Finbar in Jumanji helped him learn to rely on others and his brain rather than brawn. * Kevin Hart as Franklin "Mouse" Finbar: Milo's avatar (who was previously Fridge's); a diminutive zoologist, Linguistic and weapons specialist. ** Danny Glover as Milo Walker, Eddie's eccentric friend. * Karen Gillan as Ruby Roundhouse: Martha's avatar; a commando with talents in martial arts and is now able to wield nunchucks. ** Morgan Turner as Martha Kaply: A shy and cynical intellectual at Brantford High School. She and Spencer started a romantic relationship at the end of Welcome to the Jungle. Her experience as Ruby Roundhouse in Jumanji helped her learn to not be judgemental and more confident with herself. * Nick Jonas as Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough: Spencer's avatar (who was previously Alex's); a young aircraft pilot. ** Alex Wolff as Spencer Gilpin: A nerdy student at Brantford High School, who is Eddie's grandson. His previous experience as Smolder Bravestone in Jumanji, helped him cope with his anxiety and panphobia, and to develop more prominent assertiveness. Spencer rebuilds Jumanji after Fridge destroyed it and gets sucked into the game for a second time, and his friends, grandfather, and his grandfather's friend follow with a plan to rescue him. * Madison Iseman as Bethany Walker: A pretty, popular, egocentric, teenage girl at Brantford High School. Her first experience as Sheldon Oberon in Jumanji helped her learn to care more about others. She ends up in the body of a horse in Jumanji, according to Spencer. * Awkwafina as Ming, a new avatar. * Rhys Darby as Nigel Billingsley, the players' main in-game NPC (Non-Player Character) guide. * Colin Hanks as Alex Vreeke: A married man with children, who as a teenage gamer was trapped inside the Jumanji video game for many years; until he was rescued and returned to his time period in the previous film. Vreeke survived by taking shelter in a home built by a previous player in the game, named Alan Parrish. Additionally, Dania Ramirez and Rory McCann have been cast in undisclosed roles. Massi Furlan and Ashley Scott will appear as Renaldo and Ashley, respectively, and Bebe Neuwirth will reprise her role as Nora Shepherd from the original film.1 Category:Films Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Sequels Category:PG 13-rated films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films